The traditional orthopaedic cast used bandages loaded with plaster of paris, which was then wrapped around the body limb which was injured or broken. The traditional plaster of paris cast is bulky, weighty and very uncomfortable for the wearer. Many techniques and systems have been proposed to either cut down on the weight, decrease the bulkiness or improve the comfort for the user. In addition, attempts have been made to design and make portable casts which are to be used at the site of an accidents for quick reaction to injuries. Certain casts and systems of this type are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,375,822; 3,643,656; 4,483,332; 4,537,184, and 4,683,877. While in whole or in part these patented orthopedic cast systems have claimed lightweight or portability or an improved method as compared with plaster of paris casts, in fact, many have not lived up to their promise. In the cases noted above it appears that these cited references herein have reduced weight, but not comfort, or in many instances ease of use has been sacrificed. Also, none present the opportunity to remove the cast during use for cleansing the body limb, for comfort, and for improved X-ray examination.
Accordingly, principal objectives of the present invention are to provide an orthopedic cast and splint system which is lightweight, formable to the body limb and removable for ease of use. In accomplishing those needs, the invention will also increase the immobilization and stability of the limb to ensure the prevention of unneeded movements which could complicate healing.